De vuelta al pasado
by WhiteCanary12
Summary: Rose esta enamorada del doctor, el no lo sabe pero también la ama o amaba hasta que llego la chica de la chimenea, ¿que pasa si el pasado de Rose vuelve a ella? ¿que pasa si Jimmy Stoner vuelve aparecer en su vida ha peor.
1. chapter 1

Todo había pasado muy rápido hace unos minutos me encontraba hablando con el doctor y ahora me encontraba afuera de la Tardis después de discutir de una manera que nunca habiamos echo y todo por esa chica de la chimenea. Me senté en el suelo lleno de nieve mientras intente no llorar.

 _-Estupido Doctor._ —susurre abrazando mis rodillas.

El era un estupido por llevarla con nosotros, no se daba cuenta de que yo lo amaba con locura, _"al parecer no"_ pensé para mi mismo. Suspire con pesadez, estaba entumecida por el frío pero mi cabezonería me impedia ir junto al doctor, _"para que para ver a esa niñata, no gracias"_ pensé para mi misma soltando un gruñido.

 **-Rose.** —llamo Mickey detras mi.

 **-Dejame sola, ojala me pudiera quedar en este planeta y desaparecer—** dije yo soltando un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

 **-Rose volvamos a la Tardis.** —insistio el.

Me puse de pie y camine a la Tardis para encontrarme un sitiación que no me gusto nada, era ella apunto de besar al Doctor, yo no dije nada. No era nadie para meterme en la vida sentimental del Doctor oficialmente el era adulto y yo tambien no dejaria que un ataque de celos me cegara.

 **-Siento interrumpir.** —llame la atención de los dos, rapidamente se apartaron y mirando a sitios diferentes.

 **-Hola Rose.** —saludo el Doctor secamente haciendo que me doliera el pecho.

 **-He estado pensando que podrias dejarme en casa Doctor no quiero seguir. —** dije firmemente mirandole.

El solo ae encogio de hombros y asintio con la cabeza, _"el me va abandonar por ella, aunque lo entiendo"_ pensé tristemente al borde del llanto. Camine a las habitaciones me tumbe en la cama y empece a llorar amargamente.

 _-Idiota._ —Susurre para mi misma cerrando los ojos y caer en un sueño intranquilo..

 **Bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo. Esta historia es algo triste.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Rose.**

Me desperte algo entumecida y enferma por lo demas aparte de mi corazón roto estaba todo lo suficientemente bien como para fingir que todo estaba bien. Saque la maleta prepare mis cosas lista para cuando llegaramos a Londres lo cual no tardo ya que el Doctor estaba apoyado en la puerta mirando a la nada.

 **-Tienes todo el listo?** —pregunto el mirandome a los ojos.

Me quede callada al notar lo frío que estaba siendo conmigo, estaba molesto por una tonteria de nada y estaba siendo algo cruel conmigo por eso, suspire con cansancio sintiendo mi cuerpo aun mas pesado de lo normal.

 **-Si lo tengo listo.** —dije con una sonrisa algo triste. — **esto es el adios no?** —pregunte esperando que dijera que no, que no queria que me fuera.

 **-Tu misma lo quisites as** i. —dijo encogiendose de hombro alejandose de alli y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

Sentí como la ira y tristeza se juntaba en uno haciendo que me sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho por causa de ello, yo estaba sufriendo por la tristeza y el de seguro que estaba feliz al tener una nueva compañera mas guapa que yo, _"enamorarme de gente inalcanzables o de gente mala como Jimmy"_ pensé para mi mismo haciendo que me estremeciera al pensar en Jimmy. Trague saliva al sentir el miedo al saber que al volver iba a encontrarme con el en algun sitio de Londres.

 **-Rose te falta mucho**? —pregunto el Doctor apareciendo por la puerta, lo mire con algo de horror pero luego me relaje al verlo y negar con la cabeza.

 **-No, ya he terminado.** —dije yo cogiendo mis cosas y salir de alli rapidamente.

¡Continuara!

Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo.


	3. capítulo 3

**Rose.**

Estaba de vuelta donde pertenecia, junto a mi madre, el asunto de eso es que me volveria ha sentir como lo hice antes de conocer al Doctor, el miedo, la soledad y entre eso estaba el horror de mi vida Jimmy Stoner el peor ser de esta historia.

 **-Es un capullo.** —dije para mi misma llendo a mi casa donde enseguida me lance a abrazar a mi madre la cual me recibio de buena gana.

 **-Hola hija, como estas?** —pregunto ella acariciandome la mejilla con mucho cuidado haciendo que soltara el primer sollozo.

Ella supo la respuesta al verme no debian ser unos genios para ver que estaba echa un cristo, un zombie viviente y con muy pocas ganas de vivir. Estuve los brazos de mi madre hasta que sentí que era necesario separarme, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí a dar una pequeña vuelta por Londres, _"que podría salir mal"_ pensé ahora mismo con una pequeña sonrisa llena de melancolia. Todo en la ciudad estaba igual incluso los garabatos que ponían **"lobo malo"** esa palabra aparecia en todos lados donde iba con el Doctor, se supone que quiere decir algo pero nunca supimos el que significaba. Suspire sintiendo como el vapor que salia de mis labios desaparecia, hacia tanto frío pero al mismp tiempo realmente muy reconfortante, me apoye en el respaldo del banco recordando en todas las aventuras que tuve con el Doctor, en el momento en el que me enamore tan locamente de el que nunca se lo dije y ahora después de aquella ridícula pelea no iba a ser posible decir lo que sentia.

 **-Vaya pero mira quien tenemos aquí, es Rose Tyler en persona.** —dijo aquella persona detrás de mi haciendo que me tensara y mirara atrás con muchisimo miedo.

 _-Jimmy._ —susurre horrorizada al ver esa sonrisa algo macabra.

 **Bueno aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo en el siguiente narrara el Doctor.**


End file.
